vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Selvaria Bles
Selvaria Bles (セルベリア・ブレス Seruberia Buresu) is a twenty-two year old Brigadier General and a member of the Drei Stern under Maximilian's direct command. She is one of the leaders of the Empire's invasion of Gallia and one of the main antagonists in Valkyria Chronicles & Valkyria Chronicles 3. Selvaria also makes a cameo as a playable character in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 video game as a Class G Scout and another cameo in Valkyria Chronicles 3 as a member of Squad 422. Description A young commander identified by her long silver hair and red eyes. She fervently supports Maximilian, and will fight proud and bravely for any of his causes. Undefeated since she began work as one of Maximilian's commanders, her forays into the nations around the Empire struck with the force of a tidal wave. After being identified as a Valkyria in her early childhood, she was held at an Imperial research facility and used as a test subject in their experiments until Maximilian rescued her (ironically Maximilian was one of the biggest sponsors of the experiments). Selvaria enjoyed cooking as a meditative exercise and strove to recapture the taste of her mother's cooking that lingered within her memories. Bested at Ghirlandaio, she sacrificed herself to call forth the Valkyria's final flame, completely eradicating the citadel with her. History Selvaria, as one of the three generals that make up Drei Stern, leads the Imperial Infantry formations during the invasion and occupation of Gallia and is a direct subordinate of Prince Maximilian. Selvaria is first encountered inside the ruins in the Barious Desert, escorting Maximilian into the unexplored depths of the hidden sanctuary. She later comes into direct conflict with Squad 7 as a Valkyria when she leads the Imperial forces to rescue the prince following the Batomys' demise, during the Battle of Barious Desert. Selvaria later leads the Imperial forces at Naggiar once again as a Valkyria but is defeated by an awakened Valkyria Alicia, retreating with the remaining Imperials back to the Citadel of Ghirlandaio where she is finally defeated during a desperate last stand. Captured and with the Imperial forces in full retreat, Selvaria is brought before Georg von Damon, the supreme commander of the Gallian forces, who has taken up residence within the Citadel. In a final act of mercy, she requests that the militia escort the captured Imperial troops back to the capital where they are to be held as prisoners of war. Von Damon, amused at the idea of "Rats leading rats" agrees and unwittingly saves Squad 7 from certain destruction. While being held and mocked within Ghirlandaio, Selvaria decides to reveal to Damon her final act bestowed upon her by her beloved Commander Maximillian, to destroy Ghirlandaio using the Valkyria's Final Flame, considered to be the ultimate weapon in the Valkyrur's arsenal. Selvaria sheds a tear as she unleashes fiery destruction upon the Citadel, annihilating the structure, its surrounding areas, the Gallian soldiers stationed within and ultimately vaporizing Von Damon himself with her blue flames. Gallery Category:Sega Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Debut Category:All Characters